1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system component cards, and more particularly to an information handling system rotating mezzanine card bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are typically built from a variety of components that are assembled into a chassis, such as one more central processing units (CPUs), dynamic random access memory (DRAM) dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), hard disk drives (HDDs) and other processing components. End users can tailor an information handling system's capabilities by choosing the number and types of components that are included in the information handling system. One example of this is the number of DRAM DIMMs that are included in a chassis. A server information handling system motherboard can have 48 or more DIMM sockets, each of which accepts a DIMM that stores information for ready access by a CPU. By populating the DIMM sockets with DIMMs, the end user increases the capability of the server information handling system by increasing storage for the CPU to manage instructions and data. Additional DRAM tends to be particularly helpful with the running of complex applications and with busy information handling systems that have high CPU utilization levels. Information handling system manufacturers will sometimes include empty DIMM sockets on a motherboard so that an end user can populate the sockets with DIMMs if improved performance is desired. If all of the DIMM sockets are populated on a motherboard, then the end user is generally limited from increasing the DRAM that the CPU can access.
Data center rack space for supporting operation of a server information handling system often carries a high overhead expense. Information handling system manufacturers attempt to design the layout of a motherboard so that the information handling system includes a defined capability within a limited space. In order to maximize the processing capability within a chassis while minimizing its vertical height, manufacturers often include mezzanine cards that are disposed over and parallel to the motherboard. The mezzanine cards couple to the motherboard so that processing components on the mezzanine cards can interact with other components coupled to the motherboard. When a small-sized chassis is used to support the motherboard, the mezzanine cards can sometimes overlap other components, such as the DIMM latches, so that all of the components will fit within the chassis. Having overlapping components tends to make assembly and repair of the motherboard more complex. For example, if a mezzanine card bracket couples to the motherboard with a screw or other connector and extends over DIMM sockets, then populating or replacing DIMMS in DIMM sockets might call for removal of the mezzanine card and bracket before the DIMM sockets are accessible. The access to DIMM sockets is further complicated by the minimal room typically available to access components and by grounding interfaces that provide a ground from the motherboard through the bracket to the mezzanine card.